Kronu
The Kronu are a race of diplomats who inhabit the Fried Egg Galaxy. Their territory occupies around 1/8 of their galaxy & large amounts of spice & other metals are present through out the Kronu Territories. As of now, the Kronu are under a civil war between the socialist anti-government rebels and the centrist socialistic Kronu Republic. History Tribe Stage According to findings published by Kronu authorities, the tribal stage was rather diverse and may have functioned under a type of direct democratic rule commonly supervised by an exilist priest. Civ Stage The civ stage for the Kronu was rather quick: through shrewd diplomacy and a bloody world war, the Kronu quickly united under the banner of the Kronu Republic, a state somewhat similar to that of the present-day Kronu State. Space Stage Expansion Once they have reached the space stage, the Kronu were able to quickly colonize their surrounding territories to its' present day borders mostly by peaceful means. The government at the time was stable & functional, able to quickly address problems that have persisted since the space stage: uneven economic development, increasing gap between the rich and poor classes, increasing divide between the government and exilist church, and lack of modern infrastructure. Leftist Rule The problems all cumulated to a bloodless coup caused by a disgruntled leftist politician named Tari Bozaz. From there, the renamed Kronu Popular Republic embarked on a radical turn in history. During Bozaz' rule, half of the spice industries were nationalized along with civilian industries. A bloody modernization campaign was pursued by the leftist government caused the death of over 5,000 due to uneven food distribution, apartments collapsing due to poor construction methods, and planetary transportation accidents. But the rule of Bozaz was with significant results: Class conflict drastically decreased, infrastructure improved, and the military increased in size to keep the Kronu Popular Republic defended from Bruntos raids. However, it developed problems as well: the exilist church was harassed consistently, infrastructure was not up to modern standards, and the divide between the Bozaz regime, Kronu public, and the military at the same time. November 8 coup The problems cumulated to another coup, led by the Kronu Military under Ukul Krunnoz & with heavy support by the exilist church. But the coup turned bloody & nearly led to a civil war due to its' rather large scope. Eventually, Krunnoz rose supreme from the conflict. He expelled Bozaz & his supporters, remodeled the Kronu government after past exilist governments, and reestablished the Kronu Republic. Krunnoz' Rule The first 2 years Under the initial military dictatorship of Ukul Krunnoz, numerous leftist campaigns initiated by the Bozaz government were either halted, expanded, or reverted. Spice industries continued to be nationalized as well as certain mining facilities & Kronu transportation. The nationalization campaigns on industries were halted & some were eventually privatized in order to expand the Kronu Economy. Establishing a new government With his popularity higher than any other leader before, Krunnoz used the opportunity to turn over military rule to civilian authority. He would found the political party Kronu National (NK), a nationalist exilist socialistic party, cement NK power over Kronu society through single-party rule, and establish exilism as the official religion. The Krunnoz government would establish diplomatic relations with other empires in the Fried Egg galaxy as well as reaching out for exilist empires in the universe. It all resulted in the Kronu Economy getting richer at the cost of corruption within the Krunnoz Government. Decline & Authoritarian Rule With the collapse of Exilism in the universe, Krunnoz immediately changed the establishment by erasing exilism from society in order to avoid another bloody coup against his rule. It caused the NK to distance itself from its' established exilist roots & program to the point of becoming a rubber stamp heavily dependent on the leadership of Krunnoz. When the population from their farthest colonies begun anti-corruption protests, Krunnoz used the military to quietly put down the "riots" and establish Emergency Law. At that point & for the next 15 years, Krunnoz became dependent on the military to keep himself in power. Kronu Revolution Protests The Kronu revolution began with peaceful protests. The spark for conflict began with the major protest at Manpuntos.]]A rival political party, the Kronu Dzeerazza Party (DKP), was established with the goal of ending corruption, limiting military control, and transitioning to a more socialistic society. Krunnoz took no chances and immediately banned the group in suspicion that the DKP would challenge his 40 year rule. The DKP would utilize civil disobedience & peaceful protests to have their message get across the citizens. The citizens spontaneously joined thanks to their growing discontent with emergency rule suppressing their basic rights. Soon enough remnants of the old Bozaz government united with the DKP, establishing the United Kronu Revolutionary Struggle (UKRS) with the primary goal of ousting Krunnoz & ending military interference with government affairs. The UKRS made their first major protest at the capital, Manpuntos, only to be met with the military open firing at the unarmed crowds. Start of conflict *NOTE: Events concurring now are subject to change due to ongoing conflict.* Kronu Today Population Prior to the Kronu Revolution, population was around 24,765,400,000. Once conflict began, some 2 Billion fled as refugees to bordering empires, but figures could be larger. Economy Under Krunnoz, the economy was mixed. The most significant achievement by the NK government was the complete nationalization of spice industries. Under the Kronu Revolution, the economy sharply declined due to industries being targeted by both sides & shortages of labor. Government For some 40 years, the Kronu were under de facto dictatorship under Ukul Krunnoz. In theory, power is vested upon the Kronu National (NK), a nationalist centrist socialistic political party. But in practice, Krunnoz and the military exercise complete control over society. Upon the beginning of the Kronu Revolution, Krunnoz and his top advisors debated whether the NK should be disbanded or reorganized, yet the most likely fate for the powerless NK would be disbandment. Military The military is all organized under the Kronu Army. The army utilizes relatively modern equipment & tactics ranging from socialist & exilist tactics. Aircraft used as suicide weapons are common, especially during the Kronu Revolution. Religion Exilism was always the official religion of the Kronu since the tribe stage. But for 15 years, starting from the collapse of Exilism in the universe, the authority of exilism dissipated as Krunnoz began to distance his government from the church and rely on the military more. Upon the Kronu Revolution, Krunnoz restablished exilism as the official religion of the Kronu Republic in order to keep citizens from defecting to the anti-government rebel faction UKRS. Foreign Relations The Kronu initially enjoyed friendly relations with its neighbors in the Fried Egg Galaxy and exilist empires in the universe. Once exilist governments in the universe collapsed, the Kronu became isolated from universal affairs & more focused on galactic issues. Once the Kronu Revolution began, the Kronu Republic was pressured by intergalactic sanctions due to their suppression of peaceful protests further isolating the war-torn state. Only the Kungoz, Aurots, Torzova, and Yureke maintained relations.